Alex's Operatic Heartache
by cutipop
Summary: Alex tries to woo opera pop sensation Domina Stahlbaum (the lady who sang Ode to Joy in the Korova Milk bar).
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Anthony Burgess and Stanley Kubrick. Frances is mine. I named the singer Domina.**

Alex sang nonchalantly while watching opera diva Domina Stahlbaum sing on his small TV set. Domina had become an overnight sensation after performing Ode to Joy along with her male band mates in public.

"How lovely is she," sighed Alex dreamily.  
Frances turned off the TV "If you keep acting like this, your parents will be sad and I'll be ashamed. Please understand!"  
"Just pretend you don't know me. There." said Alex, holding a record of the diva. He saw Francis with a pink paper in her hand.  
"Give me that! It's my ticket for the performance." Alex had sacrificed drinking drug laced milk to save and waited in line for it.  
"He's overreacting again!" Francis exclaimed.  
"Now I'm off to see my singing devotchka!" Alex shouted as he burst out his door with Frances tailing him. She had got herself a ticket too, much to Alex's oblivion.

That evening, fans lined up at the Royal Opera house in London where the concert was taking place. The search lights were lighting across the starry sky. Alex plan to ask Domina to sign his record cover and give her flowers he picked from Kensington Garden. He was sure that she would be he felt a push behind him and front of him. Everyone in lone was pushing and shoving. A squad of police cars came.

"Step aside!" yelled Officer Barnes in a police car. "Listen! No pushing! Enough, you scum!"

"That's right," added Alex. " The seats are numbered and no need to push. So everybody line up properly please."

"This young man is certainly right." commented Barnes.

Then the bells for entrance chimed "The gates are now opening." announced the voice over. Alex ran in front, knocking everyone down, including Frances. "Why won't he learn?" she moaned.


	2. Love is Domina

On stage, Domina stood before the audience wearing a black jumpsuit and glittering eye makeup. She opened her show by singing the first bars from **Ode to Joy **like she did in the milk bar. The fans chanted her name, including Frances and Alex who held a photo of the blond singer. Domina first sang classic opera numbers from the Toreador to the Habanera.

After many pop songs and opera snippets, a slow intro played followed by Domina singing these words:

_Nein, überhaupt nichts_

_Nein, ich bedauere nichts_

_Weder das Gute an mir getan_

_Auch alles, was schlecht, ich Pflege..._

Her band mates started to harmonize in the background. At the last line of the song , she shed a tear and the audience gave them a loud applause. After the show, Domina and her men were backstage signing autographs and taking photos with fans. When it was Alex's turn, he handed his record cover for her to sign and Frances had the guys sign her scarpbook.

"I saw you before," Domina said in her native German accent.

"Yes, I was that _veck _in the Korova who _viddied_ at you while you sang the glorious Ninth." Alex responded, giving her the flowers he picked.

This is perfect, he thought. now to follow her is my next plan! Glitterfenster, the composer who writes the original songs ,was outside the theater watching Domina. He was in smitten with her since they were younger. He wanted to say "I love you" to her but he couldn't have the courage. Back at the apartment lobby, Alex schemed to attract his idol. Frances walked down the stairs from his flat wearing her pajamas.

"Alex, what are you doing at this late hour?" she asked him. But there was no answer. She looked at papers that laid around him. There were drawings of Alex and Domina kissing and hugging. Hmm, she thought. At least he didn't do drawings of him raping her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex spoke.

"I was coming to see why aren't you coming to bed." answered Frances. "Let's go to our shack in Kensington."

At the shack, Alex watched his drawing of attracting Domina while drinking milk. That's when he got an idea "I am going to put her in danger- by releasing a savage animal from the zoo!" He then imagined himself saving Domina from the beast and receiving a kiss from her.

"Frances, the zoo catalog, please." he asked. She handed it to him. He flipped through the pages until he found the animal he wanted.

"Hello, kitty." he whispered to himself.


End file.
